


Had Odin Loved Him

by StrifeAlmighty



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Loki-ness, for once, odin being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeAlmighty/pseuds/StrifeAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. I was messing around and started wondering what Loki would be like from Odin's point of view, if Odin had actually been a father for Loki.<br/>Because I don't like movieverse Odin. He's slightly dim. But anyway, I was messing, and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Odin Loved Him

Odin loved his sons. He loved them both equally, though for different reasons.  
Thor, his firstborn, his blood-son, his heir. He loved Thor for his untempered enthusiasm, for his boundless love of everything, his constant energy and his unwavering devotion.  
But loki...  
Loki was sharp-minded, loki was quick wit, he was sly and precise, and quietly intelligent. Sombre Fae-fire to Thor's supernova.  
Not quite as commanding of attention, but no less incredible.  
His second son had been a complicated child.  
While Thor was a typical Asguardian boy, obsessed with fighting and the tales thereof, Loki was more subtle, studying the intricacies of Frigga's weaving. He preferred reading to training, lessons to fighting.  
While Odin did not understand it, he respected the boy's interests, nonetheless.  
Frigga had begun to teach him magic after a particularly bad failure in the training ring ( apparently involving a sword, as well as multiple axes ). He will admit that at first he had been doubtful. Magic was a difficult art to master, and Loki did not need another failure.  
He will also admit that he had been pleasantly surprised when, under his wife's tutelage, his youngest son had proven himself quite the magical genius.

He had had to explain repeatedly to Thor and his friends that Loki's magic was to be respected, not mocked, for how many times had it saved them? How many times over did they owe their lives to Loki's quick wit? They had never listened, and he had become more frustrated after each incident.

 

Explaining to his raven-haired son that he was adopted had been the hardest challenge that he had ever been faced with, and if Odin will admit this, it is only to himself.  
Loki had cried and shouted and screamed at him, had asked question upon question, had doubted everything he had ever known, and before the Allfather could reassure his youngest child, he had felt the undeniable tug of the Odinsleep. In his last moments of consciousness, he had sent a silent prayer to the Norns.  
That the mother could fix what the father had seemingly broken within the boy.

 

When he had woken from that particular Sleep, he had been startled to see at his side not Frigga, but Loki. He had blinked himself awake.  
Loki had begun to speak, had tried to apologize.  
He had interjected then, and said that it was not Loki's fault, but his own. Loki had been startled, and had told him - Odin still remembers the exact words, cherishes them even - that he was not at fault, that he could have done no better as a father. 

They had embraced, and life had continued, with father and son a little closer than before.  
The realms had continued their orbit around the World-Tree Yggdrassil, who had continued her eternal growth.

Far, far away, just outside of the Universe, an ancient relic of a long-dead race had hummed blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like movie Odin. Because movie Odin is a **** to Loki. Seriously. His son is hanging off of a bridge, about to fall into complete nothingness, because he went slightly mad after he was told that he was adopted for political purposes only, he says he could have made his father proud, and what does odin say? No.  
> He crushes loki with one single word, and lets him fall to the Chitauri. Grrrrr.  
> I already burn in the fires of hell. No need to make it hotter here. So no Flames, please.


End file.
